Anise Azeat
(GAII:ZRnT) | gender = Female | birth_date = September 10 (Virgo) | blood_type = B | height = 160cm | emblem_frame = Relic Raider (RA-005) | theme = Hanikami Hunter |haircolor = Red|eye_color = Blue|Personality = Tomboy, Competitive, Aware|rank = Second Lieutenant (TCY 417)}} was the fifth female member of the Rune Angel Troupe. Her personal color was wine red, and she piloted the Emblem Frame Relic Raider. She is voiced by Satomi Hanamura , and her name likely derives from the herb Anise. History Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Anise is first encountered in Chapter 1 of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. She appears as a raider who attempts to get the crew of the Luxiole to surrender all of their valuables to her. She was quickly dispatched by Kazuya Shiranami in his first sortie, and the damage inflicted on her ship made it necessary for her to get a new one.Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira:Chapter 1''Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira:Chapter 3 She contacted the Blancmanche Conglomerate to try to get a new ship, and Mint Blancmanche, finding that her records did indeed show she was from a distinguished family of treasure hunters, gave her a loan and sold her an EDEN-model supply ship. Soon after, she was contacted by Dieta and offered a large sum of money if she could steal Brave Heart from the Luxiole. Finding the challenge (and money) appealing, and interested to see how Brave Heart would boost the capabilities of her Emblem Frame Relic Raider, she accepted. Upon discovering that the Luxiole was to rendezvous with a Blancmanche supply ship for resupply, she disguised her new ship and rendezvoused with the Luxiole first. Catching the Luxiole off guard, Anise succeeded in disabling the Luxiole's engines and stealing Brave Heart. Unfortunately, when Anise wasn't completely forthcoming about handing over Brave Heart to Dieta, and when the Luxiole arrived on her tail with help from Mint, her new ship was destroyed by Dieta in an attempt to destroy Brave Heart. She goes to Mint once again for a new ship, since without one, she would not be able to earn the money to pay back her loan. However, Mint refused, and instead "suggested" she work as part of the Rune Angel Troupe to pay off her debt, since NEUE was in trouble at the moment, and she possessed and was able to pilot an Emblem Frame. As such, she joined the Rune Angel Troupe as a temporary member. Anise eventually got out of the contract with Mint by defending the Blancmanche Conglomerate's Department Store Ship and gained the ability to leave the Luxiole; however, she had grown attached to the Rune Angel Troupe, and decided to officially enlist, joining the team as a Second Lieutenant.Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira:Chapter 6 If Kazuya befriends Anise enough, she will be the one to ask Kazuya if she can follow him to the resort planet to partake in a small contest. Using her Treasure Hunter skills to work, Kazuya and Anise are successful in the Treasure digging competition on the beach. Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki It is discovered that Anise was born into the Azeat family to Masara and Garam Azeat, a distinguished family of treasure hunters based on planet Azeat. They were friends with the Seldor royalty, and as such, Anise met King Soldum Seldor once when she was very young, though she did not remember the event. A turn for the worse in the treasure hunting business led many of the treasure hunters who once worked for the Azeat family to begin to engage in the less than legal business of piracy. Galaxy Angel II manga In the manga, Anise has had a relationship with Mint even before she buys the replacement ship from her.Galaxy Angel II Volume 1 Galaxy Angel Rune In the anime, Anise is already a member of the Rune Angel Troup, however, she still owes Mint money. She is deathly afraid of her. She is shown to dislike Lily, and has an intense rivalry with her, which started since day one when Anise first joined the group. This rivalry is very similar to the one between Forte Stollen and Ranpha Franboise. Nano still refers to her as "Boss". Personality Anise could be described as being very tomboyish and competitive, while also having a keen wit. She also had a problem with substituting in an incorrect word in her speech at times, often substituting a word that sounded very similar, but with a completely different meaning. This happened most often with words she was not very familiar with, and she did so because she felt it was too much trouble to come up with the correct word, especially if she felt you would be able to ascertain what she meant anyway. This has once caused her trouble when she accidentally referred to Mint as "Mint Butamanju" (literally "Mint Porkbun"), causing Mint much displeasure. In the anime, she has an exaggerated version of her game personality, where it is clear that she is even more competitive, to the point that it interferes with her teamwork with the rest of the Rune Angel Troupe. Tomboyish Her hobbies included tinkering with machinery, exercising, doing anything competitive, and treasure hunting. She was referred to as "Boss" by Nano-Nano, and referred to Ranpha and Forte as "Sis" and "Big Sis" respectively, suggesting a kind of gangster relationship, which furthered her tomboyish image. Also, there has been more than one occasion where Kazuya has become very embarrassed due to Anise's lack of consideration of her female features. One of these occasions was after they both had a hard run; she placed Kazuya's hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat, to show that she hadn't had a such a good run like that in a while. This caused Kazuya to panic, as his hand was on her breast, but Anise showed no concern whatsoever. In the anime, Lily dislikes Anise's tomboyish personality. Competitive Anise was highly competitive, and would never turn down a challenge. A game of ping-pong with Kazuya quickly turned into a heated battle; a race against Kazuya led to both trying to sprint at top speed to win; etc. When Roselle Mateus joined the Angel Troupe, since his skills were on par with hers in most any competition, she challenged him repeatedly. In the anime, she has an intense rivalry with Lily.Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi Keen Mind Anise's treasure hunting background was the source of her keen mind. In order to survive on her own as a treasure hunter, it was a necessary skill. As such, though she may have been ignorant on some things and used words incorrectly at times, she was always on top of strategy meetings and could always see the big picture. When getting a situation update, or coming up with a strategy, her questions would always get to the heart of the matter. Gallery 02_wp.gif Anise.png AniseKazuya.jpg Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (555).png Screenshot (558).png Eyecatch-Anise.png Screenshot (1109).png Screenshot (1467).png Screenshot (1468).png Screenshot (1469).png Screenshot (1470).png Screenshot (1471).png Screenshot (1472).png Notes and references Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Human Category:Female Characters